


Kisses for Sterek

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Braeden doesn't exist, Cheating, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles first kiss~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Sterek

Stiles hand tighten on Derek's neck pulling him even closer and trying to deepen the kiss. He could taste the artificial flavor of whatever gum he had been shewing earlier mixed with the taste of blood, but even then Derek's lips were the best thing he had ever tasted. He licked into Derek's mouth and groaned when Derek let him take complete control. 

 

He pushed Derek onto his back not really thinking of how uncomfortable the twigs and rocks might be but seeing as Derek didn't complain he tossed the thought out of his mind and crawled onto Derek's lap. 

 

He used the hands that were between both of their chest to his advantage and finally traced his hands over the muscles of his werewolves chest. His fingers felt hot and a shiver of desire shook his body at the realization that he finally had what he had wanted since he realized that Derek was just as human as the rest of them. Somewhere in between the pack actually being a _pack_ and watching as Derek smiled and laughed and actually evolved into the person he is now he realized that he was falling for the older man.

 

 At first he didn't want to acknowledge the feeling that had surfaced all of a sudden and for a long time he didn't, but the more he saw Derek open up, the more his feelings grew and over took him. Even once he acknowledged his feelings he tried not to think about it too much because of Malia and-.... 

 

Wait 

 

Fuck

 

  _Malia_  

 

He stopped kissing Derek and used his hands to push himself up. Derek whined when Stiles broke the kiss and Stiles almost said fuck it and wanted to go back to kissing him but he couldn't.

 

 "Wait, Derek, we can't." His voice coming out rough.

 

 "I- what?" Derek's eyes were glassy and focused on Stiles lips. 

 

"We-.. I can't- Malia." He tried to explain but his mind was still spinning. But it seemed that Derek got it because he froze before he pushed Stiles off his lap and stood up in less then five seconds. 

 

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" Derek ran his hands through his hair, and how pathetic was it that Stiles was jealous of Derek's own hands. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-.." Derek tried to apologize again before trying to turn around to run away but Stiles hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

 "Wait that wasn't what I- I.." And since when had he stopped being able to form full sentences. 

 

Stiles ran the hand that wasn't wrapped around Derek's wrist up and down his face. He took a deep breath before continuing." I meant we can't-" he noticed Derek's face drop in disappointed so he quickly rushed out. "-not until I break up with Malia. I don't want to be that person, so I have to break up with her first."

 

 He looked up and saw Derek staring at him, no emotion on his face and fuck maybe he had read this wrong. He tried to back paddle. "Unless you don't want to of course, I mean why would you- I didn't mean to assume-" he rambled out until Derek's hand holding his face made him forget what words let alone a sentence meant and he couldn't do anything other than stare at Derek's eyes.

 

 "Yo- you'd break up with her? For me?' Derek rasped out, his eyes searching the younger boys eyes as if looking for the answer to all of the worlds unanswered questions. "why?" 

 

_Why_? why not. Stiles looking at the werewolves eyes and his heart sped up at the sight of hope and wonderment in Derek's eyes. 

 

"Yes." Stiles put his hand on top of Derek's. _You would choose me?_ Stiles could hear the unasked question in the air. "I'd choose you, always you." He said unable to look away from the older mans face. His already fast beating heart soared when he felt Derek's breath against his lips. Derek leaned in closer and Stiles waited for the kiss but instead Derek kissed him on the cheek and leaned back with a smile on his face that made Stiles want to cry.

 

 "Later?" Derek asked, and Stiles knew that the kiss on his cheek was a promise of all the kisses to come after he broke up with Malia. 

 

"Yeah." Stiles breathed out. "Later."


End file.
